narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Jin no Sho
The is the fourth and latest databook, part of the Naruto Project. It's also the sixth out of all the supplementary guidebooks on the Naruto series authored by Masashi Kishimoto. It covers content from the chapters 403 to 691.Naruto Hiden: Jin no Sho, page 14 It also contains an interview with Naruto creator Masashi Kishimoto, talking about the creation of characters and techniques, as well as a 33-page long Road to Naruto the Movie special chapter. The first edition also comes with a special Ninja identification tag that can be used with the Naruto App. Contents Featured Characters In order of listing. #Ao (p. 15) #Aoda (p. 15) #Akatsuchi (p. 16) #Akamaru (p. 16) #Chōza Akimichi (p. 17) #Chōji Akimichi (p. 18) #Jinin Akebino (p. 19) #Asura (p. 19) #Atsui (p. 20) #Shino Aburame (p. 21) #Shibi Aburame (p. 22) #Torune Aburame (p. 22) #Inari (p. 23) #Kiba Inuzuka (p. 24) #Indra (p. 25) #Kushina Uzumaki (pp. 26-27) #Naruto Uzumaki (pp. 28-35) #Mito Uzumaki (p. 36) #Utakata (p. 37) #Izuna Uchiha (p. 37) #Itachi Uchiha (pp. 38-41) #Obito Uchiha (pp. 42-47) #Sasuke Uchiha (pp. 48-55) #Shisui Uchiha (p. 56) #Tajima Uchiha (p. 57) #Fugaku Uchiha (p. 57) #Madara Uchiha (pp. 58-63) #Iruka Umino (p. 64) #Ebisu (p. 65) #Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (pp. 66-69) #Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki (p. 70) #Hamura Ōtsutsuki (p. 71) #Omoi (p. 71) #Orochimaru (p. 72) #Kakuzu (p. 73) #Kazekage (First, Reto) (p. 73) #Kazekage (Second, Shamon) (p. 74) #Kazekage (Fourth, Rasa) (p. 75) #Kazekage (Fifth, Gaara) (pp. 76-78) #Katsuyu (p. 79) #Dan Katō (p. 80) #Gamakichi (p. 81) #Gamaken (p. 81) #Gamahiro (p. 82) #Gamabunta (p. 82) #Gamamaru (p. 83) #Gari (p. 83) #Karin (p. 84) #Karui (p. 85) #Karura (p. 85) #Kankurō (p. 86) #Kitsuchi (p. 87) #Kimimaro (p. 87) #Killer B (pp. 88-92) #Kinkaku/Ginkaku (p. 93) #Kushimaru Kuriarare (p. 94) #Kurotsuchi (p. 96) #Councillors (p. 95) ##Homura Mitokado ##Koharu Utatane #Konan (pp. 96-97) #Sai (p. 98) #Sasori (p. 99) #Sabu (p. 99) #Samui (p. 100) #Asuma Sarutobi (p. 100) #Konohamaru Sarutobi (p. 101) #C (p. 102) #Shizune (p. 102) #Shiho (p. 103) #Shima (p. 103) #Danzō Shimura (pp. 104-105) #Jūgo (p. 106) #Ten-Tails (p. 107) #Jiraiya (p. 108) #Shin (p. 109) #Fuguki Suikazan (p. 109) #Zetsu (pp. 110-113) #Butsuma Senju (p. 114) #Tazuna (p. 114) #Darui (p. 115) #Chūkichi (p. 116) #Chiyo (p. 116) #Chōjūrō (p. 117) #Tsuchikage (First, Ishikawa) (p. 117) #Tsuchikage (Second, Mū) (p. 118) #Tsuchikage (Third, Ōnoki) (pp. 119-121) #Deidara (p. 122) #Temari (p. 122) #Tenten (p. 123) #Dodai (p. 123) #Tobi (p. 124) #Toroi (p. 125) #Nagato (pp. 126-129) #Shikaku Nara (p. 130) #Shikamaru Nara (pp. 131-132) #Yugito Nii (p. 133) #Rin Nohara (pp. 134-135) #Haku (p. 136) #White Snake Sage (p. 136) #Pakura (p. 137) #Kakashi Hatake (pp. 138-141) #Sakumo Hatake (p. 142) #Sakura Haruno (pp. 143-146) #Han (p. 147) #Hanzō (p. 147) #Tailed beasts (pp. 148-151) ##Shukaku (One-Tail) ##Matatabi (Two-Tails) ##Isobu (Three-Tails) ##Son Gokū (Four-Tails) ##Kokuō (Five-Tails) ##Saiken (Six-Tails) ##Chōmei (Seven-Tails) ##Gyūki (Eight-Tails) ##Kurama (Nine-Tails) #Neji Hyūga (p. 152) #Hiashi Hyūga (p. 153) #Hizashi Hyūga (p. 153) #Hinata Hyūga (pp. 154-157) #Fū (p. 158) #Fukasaku (p. 159) #Bunpuku (p. 159) #Suigetsu Hōzuki (p. 160) #Mangetsu Hōzuki (p. 161) #Hokage (First, Hashirama Senju) (pp. 162–167) #Hokage (Second, Tobirama Senju) (pp. 168-169) #Hokage (Third, Hiruzen Sarutobi) (pp. 170-171) #Hokage (Fourth, Minato Namikaze) (pp. 172-175) #Hokage (Fifth, Tsunade) (pp. 176-177) #Kisame Hoshigaki (pp. 178-179) #Might Guy (pp. 180-181) #Might Duy (p. 182) #Mabui (p. 183) #Mizukage (First, Byakuren) (p. 183) #Mizukage (Second, Gengetsu Hōzuki) (p. 184) #Mizukage (Fourth, Yagura) (p. 185) #Mizukage (Fifth, Mei Terumī) (pp. 186-187) #Anko Mitarashi (p. 188) #Mifune (p. 189) #Jinpachi Munashi (p. 190) #Motoi (p. 190) #Zabuza Momochi (p. 191) #Ibiki Morino (p. 191) #Kabuto Yakushi (pp. 192-193) #Nonō Yakushi (p. 194) #Yashamaru (p. 194) #Yahiko (p. 195) #Yamato (p. 196) #Ino Yamanaka (p. 197) #Inoichi Yamanaka (p. 198) #Fū Yamanaka (p. 198) #Kurenai Yūhi (p. 199) #Raikage (First, A) (p. 200) #Raikage (Second, A) (p. 200) #Raikage (Third, A) (p. 201) #Raikage (Fourth, A) (pp. 202-203) #Ameyuri Ringo (p. 204) #Rōshi (p. 204) #Rock Lee (pp. 205) Miscellaneous Characters Featured Techniques In order of listing. #Acrobat (p. 229) #Amenotejikara (p. 230) #Amenominaka (p. 230) #Izanagi (p. 231) #Izanami (p. 232) #Majestic Attire: Susanoo (p. 233) #Human Beast Mixture Transformation — Three-Headed Wolf (p. 233) #Uchiha Return (p. 234) #Uchiha Flame Battle Encampment (p. 234) #Reverse Four Symbols Sealing (p. 235) #Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi (p. 236) #Sexy: Reverse Harem Technique (p. 237) #Tail Chasing Fang Fang Rotating Fang (p. 237) #Shadow Clutch Technique (p. 238) #Katsuyu: Immense Network Healing (p. 238) #Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation (p. 239) #Fire Release: Blast Wave Wild Dance (p. 239) #Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson (p. 240) #Paper Person of God Technique (p. 241) #Kamui (p. 242) #Kamui Shuriken (p. 243) #Frog Kata (p. 244) #Frog Strike (p. 244) #Complete Body Susanoo (p. 245) #Sensing Transmission (p. 246) #Parasitic Giant Insect Bug Bite (p. 246) #Summoning: Demonic Statue of the Outer Path (p. 247) #Summoning: Quintuple Rashōmon (p. 247) #Rinnegan Summoning (p. 248) #Truth-Seeking Ball (p. 249) #Kurama Mode (p. 250) #Black Secret Technique — Machine Triple Shot (p. 251) #Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique (p. 251) #Mutually Multiplying Explosive Tags (p. 252) #Kotoamatsukami (p. 252) #Adamantine Sealing Chains (p. 253) #Desert Layered Imperial Funeral Seal (p. 253) #Hell Stab (p. 254) #Naraka Path (p. 254) #Four Red Yang Formation (p. 255) #Magnet Release: Gold Dust Imperial Funeral (p. 256) #Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists (p. 256) #Asura Path (p. 257) #Steaming Danger Tyranny (p. 257) #God: Nativity of a World of Trees (p. 258) #Mind Puppet Switch Cursed Seal Technique (p. 258) #Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique (p. 259) #Shinra Tensei (p. 260) #Water Release: A Thousand Feeding Sharks (p. 261) #Water Release: Great Shark Bullet (p. 261) #Water Prison Shark Dance Technique (p. 262) #Evening Elephant (p. 263) #Sage Art: White Rage Technique (p. 263) #Sage Art: Gate of the Great God Seal Ten / Seal Head (p. 264) #Sage Art: Inorganic Reincarnation (p. 265) #Sage Art Wood Release: True Several Thousand Hands Top Transformed Buddha (pp. 266-267) #Six Paths — Chibaku Tensei / Chibaku Tensei (pp. 268-269) #Super God Imitating Drawing (p. 270) #Butterfly Chōji Mode (p. 271) #DNA (p. 272) #Tenpenchii (p. 273) #Earth Release: Opening Earth Rising Excavation (p. 273) #Earth Release: Added-Weight Rock Technique (p. 274) #Earth Release: Light-Weight Rock Technique (p. 274) #Earth Release: Sandwich Technique (p. 275) #All-Killing Ash Bones (p. 275) #Substitute Technique (p. 276) #Naruto Region Combo (p. 277) #Human Bullet Yo-Yo (p. 278) #Human Path (p. 278) #Ninja Art Creation Rebirth — Strength of a Hundred Technique (p. 279) #Eight Gates Released Formation (p. 280) #Banshō Ten'in (p. 281) #Tailed Beast Ball (pp. 282-283) #Tailed Beast Eight Twists (p. 284) #Flying Thunder God Slash (p. 284) #Flying Thunder God Mutually Instantaneous Revolving Technique (p. 285) #Flying Thunder God: Second Step (p. 286) #Daytime Tiger (p. 287) #Sealing Technique: Octopus Hold (p. 287) #Sealing Technique: Tiger Vision Staring Bullet (p. 288) #Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere / Wind Release: Vacuum Great Sphere (p. 288) #Wind Release: Vacuum Wave / Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves (p. 289) #Wind Release: Rasenshuriken (pp. 290-291) #Boil Release: Skilled Mist Technique (p. 292) #Fission Technique (p. 292) #Spore Technique (p. 293) #Expansive Truth-Seeking Ball (p. 293) #Demonic Illusion: Steaming Multistoried Building (p. 294) #Water Gun Technique (p. 294) #Infinite Tsukuyomi (p. 295) #Dustless Bewildering Cover (p. 296) #Wood Release: Advent of a World of Flowering Trees (p. 297) #Wood Release: Cutting Technique (p. 298) #Wood Release: Hotei Technique (p. 299) #Wood Release: Wood Human Technique (p. 299) #Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique (p. 300) #Night Guy (p. 300) #Yasaka Magatama (p. 301) #Eighty Gods Vacuum Attack (p. 301) #Lava Release: Melting Apparition Technique (p. 302) #Yomotsu Hirasaka (p. 302) #Liger Bomb (p. 303) #Lightning Oppression Horizontal Chop (p. 303) #Lightning Release: Shadow Clone Technique (p. 304) #Lightning Release: Black Panther (p. 304) #Lightning Release Chakra Mode (p. 305) #Lightning Release: Lightning Beast Tracking Fang (p. 305) #Rasengan (pp. 306-307) ##Big Ball Spiralling Serial Zone Spheres ##Planetary Rasengan ##Sage Art: Big Ball Rasengan ##Sage Art: Magnet Release Rasengan ##Sage Art: Many Ultra-Big Ball Spiralling Serial Spheres ##Spiralling Serial Spheres ##Spiralling Absorption Sphere ##Spiralling Strife Spheres #Lightning Release: Lariat / Double Lariat (p. 308) #Six Paths Ten-Tails Coffin Seal (p. 309) #Six Paths Sage Mode (p. 310) #Limbo: Border Jail (p. 311) #Spirit Transformation Technique (p. 312) Miscellaneous Techniques Page 314: :#Iron Claw :#Red Secret Technique: Machinery Triangles :#String Light Formation :#Rock Clone Technique Page 315: :#Elbow :#Evil Releasing Method :#Tail Releasing Method :#Flower–Fruit Mountain :#Shadow Stroke :#Shadow Imitation Shadow Bind Technique :#Fang Rotating Fang :#Fire Release: Exploding Flame Formation Page 316: :#Fire Release: Great Flame Technique :#Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction :#Fire Release: Hiding in Ash and Dust Technique :#Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique :#Kamui Lightning Cutter :#Sensing Barrier :#Sensing Water Sphere :#Reverse Summoning Technique Page 317: :#Guillotine Drop :#Forbidden Individual Curse Tag :#Cloud-Style Reverse Beheading :#Cloud-Style Front Beheading :#Cloud-Style Flame Beheading :#Cloud-Style Crescent Moon Beheading :#Black Secret Technique: Salamander :#Contract Seal Page 318: :#Violent — Leaf Adamantine-Strength Whirlwind :#Barrier Talisman: Armoured Eye :#Genjutsu: Sharingan :#Leaf Rock-Destroying Rise :#Leaf Coiling Whirlwind :#Psycho Mind Transmission :#Self-Repairing Barrier :#Cellular Regeneration Absorption Page 319: :#Cellular Regeneration Ejection :#Desert Wave :#Desert: Hand :#Coral Palm :#Self-Cursing Seal :#Magnet Release: Conserving Bee Twin Blades :#Scorch Release: Extremely Steaming Murder :#Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body Page 320: :#Shōkaichū :#Water Release: Water Formation Pillar :#Water Release: Water Bullet Technique :#Water Release: Water Severing Wave :#Water Release: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave :#Water Release: Tate Eboshi :#Water Release: Bubbles Technique :#Water Release: Water Mirror Technique Page 321: :#Sand Hail :#Cursed Tongue Eradication Seal :#Concealed Sand Picture Cat :#Sage Art: Yin Release Lightning Dispatch :#Sage Art: Frog Call :#Sage Art: Wind Release Dust Cloud :#Sage Art: Storm Release Light Fang :#Sage Art: Amphibian Technique Page 322: :#Sōshūga :#Transmission Wood :#Octopus Leg Clone Technique :#Multiple Wood Release Clone Technique :#Multiple Lotus Nonself Connected Cannons :#Supervibrato Lightning Release Swords :#Wisdom Wolf Decay :#Horn Breaking Page 323: :#Heavenly Weeping :#Heavenly Transfer Technique :#Rabbit Hair Needle :#Earth Release: Dropping Lid :#Earth Release: Fist Rock Technique :#Earth Release: Golem Technique :#Earth Release: Moving Earth Core / Earth Release: Great Moving Earth Core :#Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall of Ten Thousand Ri Page 324: :#Earth Release: Practice Brick Technique :#Cloth Binding Technique :#Cat Claw :#Explosion Release: Landmine Fist :#Bashōsen: Coil of Fire :#Eight Trigrams Vacuum Wall Palm :#Secret Technique Stone Needles :#Hiden: Hiding in Scale Powder Technique Page 325: :#Ice Release: Ice Rock Dome of Magnificent Nothingness :#Flying Thunder God: Guiding Thunder :#Flying Thunder Formation Technique :#Leech Gap :#Wind Release: Great Sickle Weasel Technique :#Wind Release: Cast Net / Wind Release: Great Cast Net :#Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique :#Wind Release: Air Current Wild Dance Page 326: :#Wind Release: Sand Buckshot :#Wind Release: Dust Cloud Technique :#Boil Release: Unrivalled Strength :#Headbutt :#Starch Syrup Gun :#Water Gun: Two Guns :#Bug Bite :#Insect Jamming Technique Page 327: :#Wood Release: Hōbi Technique :#Wood Release: Smothering Binding Technique :#Wood Release: Serial Pillar Houses Technique :#Lava Release: Rubber Ball :#Lava Release: Rubber Wall :#Lava Release: Scorching Stream Rock Technique :#Lava Release: Quicklime Congealing Technique :#Lava Release Chakra Mode Page 328: :#Yosaku Cut :#Lightning Water Dragon Bomb :#Lightning Transmission :#Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration :#Lightning Release: Four Pillar Bind :#Lightning Release: Lightning Illusion Flash of Lightning Pillar :#Spiralling Flash Super Round Dance Howl Style Three :#Storm Release: Laser Circus Page 329: :#Rinkaichū :#Successive Shots Sand Drizzle Trivia * The names of the guidebooks come a from a kuji-in: a collection of nine hand postures used in meditation. These kuji-in have found their way into ninja folklore as a kind of magic spells. The kuji-in the guidebooks were named after is , with the Jin no Sho being named after the sixth. References id:Jin no Sho pt-br:Jin no Sho